demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura Kiriesaka
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Kagura was born somewhere in Japan to an unknown Japanese man, and "Virgin Goddess", Artemis. Artemis, however, forbade herself to ever have a lover, and this union bringing a child, a demigod no less, was dangerous for her and her daughter. She held Chiron in charge of raising Kagura at Camp Olympus, and letting no one know of her existence but the camp. Kagura grew up happy at the Camp, making friends whenever she could. She usually hangs out with Sabrina and her friend group. Now, Chaos is planning to destroy the world, and is using any possible information she can to cause utter pandemonium: Including her heritage as Artemis' daughter. Kagura won't allow this, and has set out with Daniel Zobens to stop her. Appearance Kagura is an elegant girl with long blonde hair with a small clip in it, and beautiful aqua eyes. Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a blue dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline, and a single white collar wraps around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and blue diamond shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with a shuriken design on it, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a blue beret with a large white bow on the back of it, and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress are a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back. Personality Kagura is a bright, cheerful and loving young woman. She loves to spread cheer and happiness to everyone around her, hating to see anyone with a sad expression. Precisely why she spends so much time with Daniel, her best friend. She is in love with him, and fell even deeper in love when he volunteered to help her on her side quest. As a daughter of Artemis, she is a good huntress, but also loves nature. Abilities Kagura is an amazing fighter, using her Celestial Bronze sword, Yamatogoto, to cut down even the largest of foes. It was hand-crafted by Artemis herself for Kagura's use only. If anyone else tries using it, it'll be too heavy to carry. She uses a wrist-mounted crossbow known as Hichiriki as a sidearm. She is very nimble, and when unarmed uses her legs a lot. She keeps knives and bombs hidden under her skirt, and usually flings them at opponents by doing a curtsy, and she swings her skirt. Fatal Flaw Kagura's fatal flaw is her secret of being Artemis' daughter. If the information gets into the wrong hands, it could be used to cause immense chaos. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Cake (Especially with vanilla buttercream icing!) * Color: Blues and Greens (Have you SEEN my outfit?) * Animal: Snakes (Specifically the Burrowing Ratsnake!) * Song: Complex Image and Angelic Bright by Ayane (What? They're good songs!) * Music Group: Ayane (She's a person, though. Not a group. Oh well.) * Holiday: The Watanagashi Festival from Higurashi~! (No said it had to be real...) * Season: Spring (It's so nice and warm~!) * Height (on men): 5'5-6'2 (But I'll take any height, really.) * Weight (on men): Between... 100-200 lbs. * Body Part (on men): Their mouth (I loving seeing a smiling face~!) * Color of Eyes: Violet (It's unique and cute!) * Color of Hair: Blonde (Or dirty blonde. Whichever works.) * Color of Skin: I'm not one to judge by skin color. (Though if I had a knife to my neck and were forced to choose, I'd say lighter skin, I guess...) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a kind, sweet guy, who preferably shares some of my interests. * Thing About Herself: My smile~! (*smiles, destroying any evil in its adorable path*) Least Favorites * Food: Curry Buns (I thought they were regular buns once, and I burnt my tongue...) * Color: Gray (It seems so dull and sad... I just wanna cheer it up to a nice white!) * Animal: Phoenix (Yeah yeah. They're not real. But hear me out. There's only one in existence. Then it burns to a crisp and revives? Sounds like a Mary Sue to me.) * Song: Eh... Anything One Directiony... * Music Group: One- You get it... * Holiday: Valentine's Day (I've, um... N-Never had a boyfriend...) * Season: Winter (it's so cold... But I like snow~!) * Height (on men): Don't really have a LEAST favorite height... * Weight (on men): Not to be shallow, but anywhere between 250 lbs and beyond. * Body Part (on men): None really. I'd love anything about the man I love! * Color of Eyes: Red (It scares me sometimes...) * Color of Hair: I guess gingers (I hear they don't have souls, but that's absurd~!) * Color of Skin: Again, I don't judge based on skin. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a jerk who shuts out the world. * Thing About Herself: I guess.... My secret... Promise you won't tell~? *smiles sheepishly.* Trivia * "Kagura" means "Shinto Music" in Japanese. * "Kiriesaka" means "Paper Cutout" in Japanese. * Kagura's measurements are B95(H)/W58/H90. Gallery Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Children of Artemis Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page